orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Comscanner
A comscanner is a multi-purpose, handheld communications and scanning device used by many advanced civilizations of the early 25th century such as the Planetary Union and the Krill. Planetary Union comscanner receives a text message from Dann on her comscanner.]] A Planetary Union comscanner is highly technical, a button array for advanced inputs and a pop-out screen to read the results of a scan. Thanks to the digital screen, the button layout changes based on whether the device is in "com mode" (for communications) or "scan mode."Bond, Jeff. The World of the Orville. Titan Books. Pg. 65. A comscanner is considered standard equipment for any spacecraft's away team. It can be programmed to send messages at regular intervals and has a range of over 1,000 kilometers.Based on the fact that Ed was going to send a message to the Orville which must have been outside the firing range of the [[BCV Burton|BCV Burton]]'s Particle Beam Cannon, which is 1,000 kilometers. Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2 When scanning, the comscanner looks to unique biosigns of an individual.Episode 2x07: Deflectors The comscanner does not read biosigns in the Kaylon, though it can detect electrical fluctuations and chemical reactions.Claire Finn: "If he has any vital signs, I can't find them." Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1 Krill comscanner A Krill comscanner resembles two knife blades. Schematics are published in The World of the Orville. The Comm Array, into which the holder speaks, is at the base (or the "blades") of the device, where a light called the Active Indicator shows whether the device is actively listening. The activation button sits on the side. Most of the device consists of the Comm Screen, which displays information pertaining to calls. The bottom base of the comscanner can pop out to reveal a screen showing readings from scans. The final end consists of the device's antenna array scan. Production According to the first draft of the pilot script, the name of the comscanner was communicator, which was changed sometime before filming.MacFarlane, Seth. The Orville 1x01 - Pilot. Fox. During the initial stages of production, the Planetary Union comscanner was white. An early sketch by creator Seth MacFarlane shows that the scanning screen was a circular, rather than square. The Krill comscanner's semblance as a knife was no coincidence. "With the Krill comscanner, it almost looks like a weapon," prop master Bryan Rodgers commented. "There are two dagger-like antennae, and it also has a green light that lights up when you talk."Bond, Jeff. The World of the Orville. Titan Books. 2018. Pg. 91. Differences between Union and Krill comscanners were intentional to distinguish the opposite cultures. For example, the Krill comscanner's Global Scanner Screen pops down from the base of the comscanner, while the Union's pops out from the top. "When you hit the button the comscanner drops and pops down when it lights up, so it's taking one design and reversing it for the bad guys so everything has a counterpoint." Trivia * .]]A Union comscanner prop was given away to a fan by ''The Orville'' cast at the 2018 San Diego Comic-Con.@TomConstantino. "Props!!!! Wandering the floor. @planetary_union @odddanout @TheOrville #TheOrvilleSDCC @Brooki_eh". Twitter. July 21, 2018. See also *Wrist communicator Appearances Planetary Union Appearances *''Episode 1x01: Old Wounds'' *''Episode 1x03: About a Girl'' *''Episode 1x04: If the Stars Should Appear'' *''Episode 1x05: Pria'' *''Episode 1x07: Majority Rule'' *''Episode 1x08: Into the Fold'' *''Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1'' *''Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2'' *''Episode 1.5x04: The Word of Avis, Pt. 2'' *''Episode 2x07: Deflectors'' *''Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1'' Krill Appearances * Episode 1x06: Krill * ''Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes'' References Category:Technology Category:Communications